mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bob
Bob was a fictional character from Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars (TV series). He was portrayed by Bob Burke, who obviously played himself. He starred in the series between 2003 - 2009 and has not returned to the show ever since his dramatic exit. It was revealed in season seven that he was sent by his father to kill Uncle Morty's dad at a young age. Character Storylines Bob is the 8th longest character to appear in the show behind Random Dude, John, Henry, Larry, Lil Morty, Indian Man and Uncle Morty. Season 1 Bob was basically your typical worker, who normally worked at a typical business on a Sunday afternoon. Usually, he'd be the one who was usually not insane by the end of the day. Although he seemed like a typical worker and citizen, he had a dark park for season 1. It was revealed that he killed many people during the year, and got away, chopping their bodies up, and dumping it in the ocean - quite a similar story to Dexter. Season 2 Bob felt like that he was getting replaced, considering that lots of new workers would appear. He was greatly hated by Uncle Morty at this stage, since he was immensely doing a 'crappy' job, and he'd slack off all the time. He usually kept secrets behind everyone's back, and would kill to not feel replaced, as he thought that he killed Midget Man, but failed. Season 3 Early in season 3, Bob was forced to go into war, alongside all his workmates. This lead to the sudden disappearance of Tall Man, who probably was deceased by Bob, who cautiously walked up to him, and a gun shot sound appeared. Bob usually always hid in the war, which only appeared for a few episodes, and was described as the biggest pussy that he has ever come across - according to Uncle Morty. Season 4 It was a quiet year this time. Bob usually never socialised with all the others, and continued doing his work, whilst getting totally ignored by Uncle Morty. It has said to believe that his best mate died in that year, which may be revealed in season 9 however, it is not sure weather or not that this is true. This let off a spark to Bob, which made him less confident with the world. Season 5 Nothing really happened for Bob in this season, only that his hate from Uncle Morty increased, and there were signs of depression. Season 6 This was a life changing and dramatic year. In episode 218, his brother, George, was in a explosion which killed three workers instantly, which already had a massive impact on Bob already. George was later then rushed to hospital, and died on the surgery table. Bob fell into a state of suicidal methods, and could not handle the situation, and then, running away, and returning to episode 220. Season 7 This was the final season for Bob. After finding out that his mother was in a secret relationship with Mikey, a former deceased worker, he has a massive rage, and said that he will be moving out of the city. After the situation, Bob talks to Uncle Morty about his father, making Morty uncomfortable and moody. Morty first yells, but then confesses. Bob and him later travel to his old home, where his father was shot dead. Uncle Morty said that it brings bad memories, but is still surprised that everything that was originally still there was still there. Bob later then knocks out Morty, and confesses to him that he killed his father as an infant. Bob later hires his 'gang' to patrol the house, whilst finding the final remains of the potion that can kill Uncle Morty. Morty then escapes, and kills the guards, then later on, kills Bob. Morty was given missions by others who were victims of Bob, and is sent to destroy all of his army. Category:Uncle Morty's Home of Used Cars characters Category:Deceased characters